Rumah Merah
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Lili merasa penasaran setelah mendengar cerita tentang 'Rumah Merah' di belakang sekolah dari Xiaoyu dan Asuka. Dan hari itu juga Lili datang ke 'Rumah Merah' sendirian demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Benarkah rumah itu dihuni oleh seorang psikopat?/ Warn : M for gore, Bloody scene/ DLDR!/ Happy Reading!


Disclaimer Character

Tekken by Namco Bandai

=0=

Disclaimer Story

Rumah Merah by Sayaka Bosconovitch

=0=

Cast : Lili/ Dragunov/ Xiaoyu/ Asuka/ Jin

=0=

Rate : T+ / M for gore

=0=

Genre : Angst & Suspence

=0=

=0=

=0=

=0=

=0=

Rumah Merah

=0=

=0=

=0=

Chapter 1

=0=

=0=

=0=

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan yang mengguyur sejak tadi malam hingga sekarang masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Langit biru yang biasanya cerah sekarang masih tertutup oleh awan gelap. Sang mentari pun tak pula menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Rintik hujan masih terdengar di atas genting sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Di dalam ruang kelas udara terasa sangat dingin hingga memaksa seluruh siswanya mengenakan sweater yang cukup tebal.

Meski sekarang cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, namun tak menyurutkan semangat dua orang siswi Mishima High School untuk datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Asuka gadis tomboy, si preman yang selalu usil pada temannya dan Xiaoyu siswi berwajah chinese yang sangat mengidolalan Jin Kazama, sepupu dari Asuka. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan sedang berbisik membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya cukup serius.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat datang. Gadis cantik yang berasal dari benua biru ini berjalan dengan anggun memasuki ruang kelasnya yang masih sepi. Hanya ada dua orang gadis yang sedang menggosip di pojokan kelas.

Lili, nama gadis tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan langkah anggun menghampiri dua orang siswi yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hm. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Lili dengan nada angkuhnya.

Xiao dan Asuka terlonjak kaget mendapati Lili sudah berdiri di depan mereka. "Waaah! Kau mengagetkan kami, Lili!" pekik Xiao dengan nada kekanakan khas darinya.

"Cih setan! Jangan datang tiba-tiba dong!" Asuka mendecih menandakan ketidaksukaannya atas kedatangan Lili. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Asuka dan Lili memang bagai kucing dan anjing. Mereka selalu bertengkar begitu ada kesempatan. Tapi beruntung ada Xiao yang dengan sabar selalu memisahkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudahlah, hari masih terlalu dini untuk memulai pertengkaran kalian. Ayo Lili ikut bergosip juga dengan kita berdua." ucap Xiao ramah.

"Hmm. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Lili memutar bangku yang ada di depannya menghadap dua orang temannya dan duduk cantik (?) dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Huh! Dasar tuan putri." sindir Asuka atas tingkah laku rivalnya. Sedangkan Lili hanya tersenyum angkuh menanggapinya.

"Oh ya Lili, sebenarnya kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyeramkan tadi." jelas Xiaoyu.

"Menyeramkan katamu?" tanya Lili penasaran "sepertinya menarik, aku ingin dengar." ucap Lili antusias namun masih mempertahankan keanggunannya.

"Kau lihat rumah bercat merah di sana itu?" Xiao menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat merah yang ada sebelah sekolah mereka. Rumah itu terlihat sangat jelas dari jendela ruang kelas mereka.

"Ya aku lihat. Rumah kosong itu, kan?!"

"Apa kau pikir begitu?" kali ini Asuka yang angkat bicara.

"Memangnya ada orang yang mau tinggal dirumah bobrok seperti itu."

"Kau salah Lili! Dirumah itu ada yang tinggal, hanya satu orang." ucap Xiao memberi tahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lili penasaran. "Kabarnya orang yang tinggal dirumah itu dulunya adalah seorang perwira yang berasal dari Rusia. Dan menurut keterangan para tetangga dia itu tidak waras alias gila." jelas Asuka.

"Dan menurutmu kenapa tembok rumahnya bercat merah, Lili?" tanya Xiao.

"Mana kutahu?!"

"Ia tidak menggunakan cat untuk mewarnai tembok rumahnya. Orang gila itu mengecat dengan menggunakan darah manusia." jelas Xiao.

"Aku tidak percaya." ucap Lili masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa datang kesana untuk memastikan." ucap Asuka jengkel.

"Eh jangaaan! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kesana. Karena, siapapun yang berani masuk rumah itu maka ia tidak akan pernah keluar lagi." Xiao panik dan memberi peringatan pada mereka.

"Sepertinya menarik." ucap Lili seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada rumah bercat merah disamping sekolah.

"Lili, jangan kesana!" ucap Xiao memperingatkan.

"Biarkan saja Xiao, mungkin Lili ingin menyetorkan nyawa pada perwira gila itu." ucap Asuka sarkastik.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, penakut!"

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Asuka tidak terima dikatai penakut.

"Kau penakut!" jelas Lili sekali lagi.

Braaak!

Asuka mulai tersulut emosinya oleh ucapan Lili barusan. Ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Aku bukan penakut! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan penakut!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah kita kerumah itu." Lili mengajak mereka ke rumah merah disebrang sana.

"Aaaaaa, aku tidak mau!" ucap Xiao yang merengek seperti anak kecil sedang ketakutan.

"Nanti ?" tanya Asuka.

"Aa," Lili mengangguk "kalau Xiao tidak mau kita berdua saja." lanjutnya.

"Yaaah aku tidak bisa! Nanti pulang sekolah aku harus kerja _part time_! Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan saja?" tawar Asuka.

"Ck! Tidak! Aku maunya nanti. Kalau kalian tidak bisa biar aku sendiri yang kesana." ucap Lili seraya berdiri dan berjalan dengan anggun kembali ketempatnya.

=0=0=0=

Seluruh mata pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Para siswa dari MHS juga sudah berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing. Termasuk tiga orang siswi dari kelas yang sama ini juga sudah berjalan meninggalkan kelas mereka menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Asuka, Lili, dan Xiaoyu berjalan berdampingan dengan gaya berjalan mereka yang berbeda. Asuka berjalan dengan langkah tomboy, Lili berjalan dengan langkah anggunnya bagaikan model di atas catwalk, sedangkan Xiaoyu berjalan dengan sedikit melompat seperti anak kecil. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang mereka berhenti bersamaan.

"Lili, apa kau masih berniat untuk masuk ke rumah merah itu?" Xiao bertanya pada Lili. "Hm. Ya, aku tidak akan puas sebelum melihatnya sendiri." ucap Lili percaya diri.

"Haaah ya sudah, aku berangkat kerja dulu ya." pamit Asuka.

"Tumben kau rajin, atau mungkin itu alasan untuk tidak ke rumah merah." sindir Lili.

"Heh! Enak saja! Kau pikir aku kerja untuk apa? Aku mati-matian _part time_ demi membayar ganti rugi kaca jendela ruang guru yang kita pecahkan seminggu lalu, bodoh!" Asuka marah atas sindiran Lili.

"Eeh sudah! Sana cepat berangkat Asuka." ucap Xiao mengingatkan.

"Huuu dasar!" cibir Asuka seraya meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang Mishima High School.

Hujan yang mengguyur sejak tadi pagi sudah mulai reda namun rintik air masih saja turun meski hanya setetes dua tetes. Suasana sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian siswa memilih cepat pulang dari pada di sekolah lebih lama. Terlihat dari beberapa klub yang meliburkan kegiatannya hari ini.

"Lili, maaf ya. Aku tidak ikut denganmu. Soalnya hari ini aku pulang bareng Jin." ucap Xiao kekanakan dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Hmm. Tidak apa-apa, Xiao. Aku pergi dulu ya." ucap Lili berpamitan.

"Hati-hati ya, Lili!" seru Xiao.

Lili melambaikan tangannya pada Xiao tanpa membalikkan badan. Dan melangkah menuju rumah merah yang ada di belakang gedung Mishima High School.

=0=0=0=

Emili de Rochefort atau yang akrab disapa Lili merupakan seorang bangsawan yang berasal dari eropa. Sejak kecil ia telah diajarkan untuk tidak takut kepada siapapun. Ia juga menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri yang membuatnya menjadi lebih pemberani. Lili sangat suka yang namanya tantangan ataupun uji nyali.

Rumor mengenai rumah merah yang ada di belakang sekolah telah membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi menurut kedua temannya, Asuka dan Xiaoyu. Rumah merah itu menyimpan cerita mistis. Warna merah pada dinding rumah tersebut berasal dari darah manusia yang mati karena dibunuh secara sadis oleh pemilik rumah. Sedangkan pemilik rumah itu sendiri kabarnya adalah seorang mantan perwira yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Lili telah memasuki halaman rumah merah yang mulai ditumbuhi rerumputan. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati rumah bercat merah itu. Semakin dekat hingga sampai di depan pintu. Bau anyir semakin menyeruak tercium oleh indra penciuman Lili.

'Bau ini seperti darah.' batin Lili.

Rasa penasaran dalam dirinya semakin besar. Ia juga ingin memastikan kebenaran jika ada orang yang tinggal dirumah merah ini seperti yang dikatakan kedua orang temannya.

'Benarkah ada orang yang tinggal?!' Lili bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal, Lili memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah merah tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pertama masih tidak ada tanda-tanda orang hendak membukakan pintu.

'Apa benar ada orang yang tinggal?' Lili masih saja penasaran. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

'Suara langkah kaki seseorang,' batin Lili. 'benarkah ada yang tinggal disini.' rasa takut mulai menghinggapinya.

Cklek

Dan terbukalah pintu rumah itu. Menampakkan sesosok pria berpakaian _a la_ tentara dengan sepatu _boots_ dan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tampak seram, pucat dan rambut hitam klimisnya tampak sudah memanjang dengan beberapa helai yang menjuntai ke depan.

'Seorang perwira, benarkah dia gila? Akan kupastikan dulu.' batin Lili mantap.

Orang itu memandangi Lili beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya mempersilakan tamunya itu masuk.

"Mari silahkan masuk." ucapnya seraya sedikit melebarkan pintu.

"Terima kasih." Lili melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Setelah memastikan kalau tamunya sudah berada di dalam, perwira itu mengecek keadaan sekitar rumahnya yang tampak sepi lalu menutup pintu rumahnya lagi dan menguncinya.

Clek!

Pintu terkunci. Lili menjadi sedikit gelisah karena orang itu mengunci pintunya.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Lili bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak setelah pintu rumahnya telah terkunci, orang itu sempat menyunggingkan seringai menakutkan yang tak disadari oleh perempuan itu. Ia melangkah dengan langkah khas orang itu yang posturnya memang sedikit membungkuk mendekati Lili.

"Selamat sore nona manis." ucapnya dengan ramah menyapa tamu cantiknya.

"Selamat sore." jawab Lili yang masih tetap angkuh seperti biasa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona . . ."

"Lili. Namaku Lili."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona Lili?" lanjutnya membenahi pertanyaan sebelumnya yang masih menggantung karena belum mengetahui nama dari tamunya.

"Hm, ya. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin memastikan suatu hal." ucap Lili ambigu.

"Memastikan? Memastikan apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah saya tahu nama anda, Tuan?"

"Namaku?" ucap orang itu seperti sedang berpikir "ah ya, namaku Dragunov. Sergei Dragunov." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Dragunov, saya ingin tahu. Kenapa saya mencium bau anyir seperti darah ketika memasuki rumah anda? Apakah anda mengecat tembok rumah anda menggunakan darah sehingga warnanya seperti itu?" tanya Lili _to the point_. Pada dasarnya gadis cantik ini memang tidak pintar berbasa-basi tapi ini sungguh diluar dugaan ia berani menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif pada orang itu.

"Hm. Hahahahahahaha hwahahahahahaha." Tuan Dragunov tertawa dengan keras mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa anda malah tertawa?"

"Lili. Sepertinya aku suka padamu. Kau cantik dan pemberani." ia berjalan mendekati Lili hingga mereka saling berhadapan dan ia membelai pipi mulus gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lili yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa takutnya. Meski jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan.

"Jarang sekali ada perempuan sepertimu, Lili. Kau sangat berani." ucapnya masih membelai wajah cantik tamunya itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu!" bentak Lili seraya menepis tangan Dragunov yang menari-nari di wajahnya.

Sepertinya Dragunov kesal atas tindakan Lili barusan. Ia menatap tajam perempuan tersebut. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku, nona." ucapnya marah.

Ia melangkah mendekati Lili hingga berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Seketika itu juga Dragunov memukul tengkuk Lili dengan keras hingga menyebabkan perempuan tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia menyeret tubuh tak berdaya Lili ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

=0=0=0=

Bruuum bruuum bruuum

Suara deruman sebuah _motorsport_ telah membuyarkan lamunan gadis berkuncir dua ini. Ia menoleh dan mendapati bahwa seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi tiba dengan _motorsport_ hitamnya.

Jin Kazama sosok lelaki paling keren menurut Xiaoyu dan sukses membuatnya merona setiap kali bertatap muka dengan sepupu dari teman sekelasnya itu. "Ayo naik!" perintah Jin pada Xiao supaya segera naik ke atas _motorsport_ nya.

"Ok!" seru Xiao bersemangat. Tak membuang kesempatan, Xiao pun segera naik dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut rata Jin. Tak lupa menyembunyikan mukanya yang telah merona hebat dibalik punggung Tuan Muda Kazama tersebut.

Sedangkan Jin hanya bisa pasrah tak mampu protes atas tingkah laku teman dari sepupunya ini. Tak perlu bertanya lagi pada makhluk yang sedang melingkari tubuhnya, ia langsung memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Uwaaaaaa! Jiiiin, pelan-pelaaaaan!" teriak Xiao yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Jin, malah semakin memacu motorsportnya lebih kencang lagi.

=0=0=0=

Ketika tersadar Lili mendapati dirinya kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa penerangan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ialah posisinya saat ini, tubuhnya terikat menggantung seperti huruf' Y' terbalik. Kedua kakinya diikat menjadi satu keatas sedangkan kedua tangannya diikat terpisah namun masih dalam posisi menggantung. Kepalanya yang juga berada di bawah membuatnya merasakan pusing.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi terang sehingga membuat Lili terpaksa menutup mata. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, di depannya sudah berdiri sosok menyeramkan itu dengan dua buah timba di masing-masing tangannya.

Dragunov berjongkok mencoba berinteraksi dengan calon korbannya. "Baiklah, Lili. Aku akan menjawab dua pertanyaan darimu yang tertunda tadi." sedangkan Lili hanya melengos tak ingin melihat manusia gila itu.

Jemari berbalut sarung tangan kulit itu terjulur untuk meraih rambut pirang pucat Lili yang menjuntai bebas karena posisi kepalanya saat ini tebalik. Ia menciumi rambut harum gadis yang mungkin sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. "Pertama, kau bertanya mengenai bau anyir di rumah ini, kan?" ucapnya masih memainkan rambut indah Lili. "Dan kau benar, ini adalah bau darah." lanjutnya.

Dari salah satu kantung di celananya ia mengambil seutas tali dan mengikat rambut Lili supaya tidak mengganggu. "Lalu kau juga bertanya mengenai warna cat di rumah ini juga, kan?" tangannya masih bergerak untuk mengikat rambut. "Dan lagi-lagi jawabanmu tepat, nona. Rumah ini dicat dengan menggunakan darah, darah manusia tepatnya." jelasnya.

Deg!

Perasaan Lili semakin campur aduk. Di satu sisi ia mulai ketakutan, tapi di lain sisi ia masih ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan menghadapi masalah yang ia alami sendirian.

"Nah, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu darimana kuperoleh cat untuk mengecat rumah ini." kemudian Dragunov menaruh masing-masing timba tadi di bawah tangan Lili yang menggantung. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" tanya Lili mempertahankan gengsinya dengan menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya karena sebentar lagi kau akan tahu." dan tanpa basa-basi ia menggunakan pisau itu untuk menyayat pergelangan tangan kanan Lili.

"Aaaaaaaagggh. . . ." rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya tak mampu menahannya untuk tidak berteriak. Dan saat itu juga darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Lili.

Tak puas, Dragunov kembali menggunakan pisaunya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu untuk menyayat pergelangan tangan Lili yang satunya lagi.

"Uuuumh . . ." Lili berusaha menahan teriakannya ketika merasakan hal yang sama pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kembali darah segar mengucur deras mengisi timba yang memang telah disiapkan untuk menampung _liquid_ berwarna merah itu.

"Tidak perlu menahannya, manis. Jika sakit berteriaklah!" ucap Dragunov seraya berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lili yang sedang mengisi timba dengan darah yang mengalir dari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

=0=0=0=

Xiaoyu masih melingkarkan tangannya pada Jin padahal sekarang laki-laki itu sudah menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan rumahnya. Jin memutar bola matanya bosan dan menegur Xiaoyu. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus, eh?"

Seperti tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, Xiao langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jin. "Ah, sudah sampai ya. Cepat sekali rasanya seperti terbang saja." ucapnya.

"Hn."

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Jin?" tanya gadis berkuncir dua itu manja.

"Aku akan menemui Nina." jawabnya singkat.

"A-apa? Nina, untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya?"ucap Xiao sedikit membentak.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jin! Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan wanita itu." Xiao merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Jin seraya menatap lekat dua manik karamel yang sedang jengkel tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur," ucap Xiao setengah tak peduli padahal dalam hati ia cemburu. "Dan aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. _Sayonara_ Jin~" ucap Xiao dengan muka cemberutnya pergi meninggalkan Jin yang masih memandangnya heran.

'Hn. Dasar!'

Jin memacu _motorsport_ nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak habis pikir kalau temannya yang satu ini sangat merepotkan. Sudah minta antar jemput setiap hari dan masih saja mencampuri kehidupannya. Padahal mereka juga tidak memiliki ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas.

=0=0=0=

Darah segar masih mengucur dari pergelangan tangan Lili yang menggantung terbalik. Ia mulai merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya mulai lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dua buah timba itu juga sudah hampir terisi penuh. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah cukup lama meninggalkan korbannya dalam posisi menggantung terbalik, pria berkostum tentara ini akhirnya kembali. Ia tak datang dengan tangan hampa. Kini tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebilah pisau yang lebih besar dan panjang daripada pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menyayat pergelangan tangan Lili beberapa saat lalu. Pisau itu terlihat mengkilat dan lebih tajam.

Pria itu memeriksa cairan merah berbau karat yang ia kumpulkan dalam timba. Ia tampak puas tatkala melihat timba itu telah terisi penuh. Segera ia memindahkan dua timba itu ke sudut ruangan dengan sangat hati-hati supaya _liquid_ merah yang hampir mengental itu tidak tumpah.

Dragunov mengambil pisau besarnya yang sempat ia letakkan saat hendak memindah timba tadi. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia memotong tali yang mengikat kaki korbannya tersebut.

Bruuuuuk!

Seketika tubuh Lili terjatuh dilantai tanpa alas yang membuatnya merasakan nyeri pada tubuh bagian depannya karena jatuh tertelungkup. Sekarang tali berlumuran darah yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya pun ikut dipotong. Darah dari pergelangan tangannya yang terluka itu berceceran dilantai.

Dengan kakinya, Dragunov menendang Lili supaya ia terlentang. Kemudian ia menduduki Lili tepat diatas perut gadis itu sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia membuka kancing kemeja seragam Lili dengan kasar membuat payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra berwarna hitam itu terlihat. Lili memalingkan muka tak mau melihat wajah lelaki gila itu. Kedua lengannya sudah tak berdaya lagi meski hanya untuk menolak tindakan pria gila yang tengah menduduki tubuhnya.

"Aaaargh!" Lili terlonjak ketika Dragunov menarik lepas branya secara paksa. Kini ia sudah setengah telanjang, dua gundukan payudaranya sudah tak tertutupi lagi dan lelaki itu dapat meremasnya sekarang.

"Aaaaaaaaaah. . ." tangan itu semakin ganas meremas-remas payudara Lili hingga memerah. Tak puas hanya dengan tangannya, lelaki itu kemudian menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengulum payudara sebelah kanan gadis itu. Sementara mulutnya bekerja, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia melepas kaitan rok seragam gadis itu hingga terlepas memperlihatkan g-string dengan warna senada bra yang dipakainya tadi.

Pria itu menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya. Ia menyaksikan pemandangan seorang gadis tak berdaya yang kini tergeletak dilantai hanya dengan selembar kain tipis yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Lama ia memperhatikan lekuk tubuh gadis dihadapannya yang tampak begitu sempurna. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya dan melemparnya sembarangan, sudah tak sabar untuk segera mengeksekusi korbannya.

Lili terbelalak melihat pisau besar tadi telah berada ditangan pria itu. Dan dengan seringai iblisnya Dragunov mengarahkan senjatanya itu untuk melukai Lili. Ia kembali menyayat-nyayat tubuh perempuan tak berdaya itu. Mulai dari perut sampai payudaranya telah terkena sayatan benda tajam itu hingga darah segar kembali keluar dari bekas-bekas luka sayatan yang masih menganga.

"Aaaaaargh. . ." teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar di dalam ruangan ketika lelaki itu menghunuskan pisaunya tepat dipusar Lili. Darah kembali mengucur deras dari perut ratanya.

Lili sudah tak sanggup lagi. Perutnya kini terkoyak oleh sebilah pisau yang amat tajam. Kembali lelaki itu menarik pisau besarnya dan menghunuskannya pada bagian yang lain hingga menimbulkan luka yang begitu dalam. Kemudian ia membuat perut gadis itu terbuka dengan sekali tebas, menampakkan beberapa organ dalamnya. Ia menarik keluar ususnya sampai memanjang dan melilitkannya pada leher Lili.

Sejenak ia memerhatikan hasil karyanya dan ia masih merasa kurang puas. Satu-satunya kain penutup itu kini ia lepas dengan satu tarikan kasar menampakkan vagina kemerahan gadis itu. Sedangkan Lili sudah tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit yang semakin menderanya.

"Uuuuuuugh . . ." Lili kembali melenguh kesakitan merasakan ada benda tumpul yang memaksa masuk pada vaginanya. Dragunov memasukkan pisau besarnya dalam vagina Lili membuat gerakan _in-out_ disana sehingga darah segar kembali mengucur dari lubang peranakannya.

Lili sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kali ini ia sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya akibat rasa perih pada organ vitalnya. Hal ini membuat Dragunov semakin beringas. Ia sangat senang melihat korbannya yang cantik ini tersiksa sebelum meregang nyawa.

Rasa sakit yang tak terkira seumur hidup telah dirasakan oleh Lili hari ini. Siksaan demi siksaan telah ia alami hanya dalam waktu kurang dari delapan jam. Sesaat terbayang wajah ceria teman-temannya. Ia teringat hari-hari dimana ia dan Asuka selalu berkelahi dan Xiaoyu yang baik hati pasti melerai mereka. Dalam kondisi seperti ini hanya teman-temannyalah yang teringat olehnya. Teman yang selalu membuatnya bahagia dan juga teman yang telah mengingatkannya untuk tidak datang ke tempat laknat ini.

Tapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kejadian hari ini merupakan akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini.

"Ce. . . Cep-at bu-nuh a. . . aku se-ka-rang!" perintah Lili. Ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi dengan siksaan terhadap dirinya.

Dragunov, si eksekutor gila itu sedang menikmati rintihan Lili yang menurutnya sangat indah seperti sebuah simfoni. Nyata, gadis itu sangat tersiksa, tubuhnya tidak utuh lagi. Kedua pergelangan tangannya robek akibat sayatan pisau begitu pun dengan perut dan organ vitalnya. Ususnya dikeluarkan dari perut dan dililitkan pada lehernya. Darah segar berceceran dimana-mana. Ruangan itu kini telah berubah warna, bau anyir juga sudah menguar ke seluruh ruangan itu.

Lili merasakan nafasnya sudah terputus-putus pandangannya pun juga sudah mengabur. Sejenak ia mendengar suara tawa dari psikopat itu. Namun ia tetap tersenyum, senyum untuk teman-temannya. Dan saat itu juga Lili telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

=0=0=0=

Emili de Rochefort telah tewas ditangan seorang psikopat bernama Sergei Dragunov di dalam rumah merah. Rumah tua yang berada dibelakang Mishima High School. Rumah yang dicat dengan menggunakan darah, darah manusia tepatnya.

=0=0=0=

Pagi yang cerah dan surya yang terang tapi hati gadis berkuncir dua ini sangatlah mendung. Tidak seperti biasa siswi Mishima High School ini berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Kemarin temannya yang ia cintai telah membuatnya patah hati, meski mereka belum menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius tapi ia yakin kalau suatu hari Jin pasti akan bisa menerima cintanya.

Lin Xiaoyu gadis berkebangsaan Cina ini berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke sekolahnya. Selama ia berjalan pandangannya tak lepas dari kedua kakinya yang akan mengantarnya ke gedung tinggi di ujung jalan tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti disuatu bangunan tua dibelakang gedung sekolahnya. Rumah tua itu tampak tak terawat dengan tembok yang catnya sudah mulai memudar. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang mungkin pemilik rumah itu sedang memperbarui tampilan warna temboknya dengan mengecatnya kembali menggunakan . . . . . Darah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hoaaaaaa ini benar-benar fic abal yang pertama kali Saya ciptakan di fandom Tekken. Maafkan Saya kalau telah menistakan beberapa chara dalam fic gore pertama Saya. Jujur Saya masih newbie jadi masih butuh masukan dari para senpai sekalian _  
Sekali lagi maaf ya minna-san jika masih ada kekurangan Saya dalam menulis dan terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah rela meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca karya Saya.

See you next time^^~

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sayaka Boschonovitch


End file.
